


Tongue twisters

by fflorie



Series: Hinata speaks Portuguese! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Post-Timeskip, brazilian portuguese shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fflorie/pseuds/fflorie
Summary: Hinata loved Brazilian tongue twisters and decided to teach them to his teammates.
Series: Hinata speaks Portuguese! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898482
Kudos: 55





	Tongue twisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!

Pedro taught some tongue twisters in Portuguese by the time Hinata was in Brazil. At first, they were really hard and Pedro laughed a lot at Hinata's attempts, but he became almost a master of tongue twisters and used to mumble them every time because they were nice.

One day he was at the Black Jackals changing room, saying in a low voice "Em um ninho de mafagafos havia sete mafagafinhos...". He looked at his side and Bokuto, Sakusa and Atsumu were staring at him.

"Bro, what are you saying?" Bokuto asks.

"You've been mumbling stuff for a long time, were you praying?" Then Sakusa.

"I didn't understand a word but isn't it hot in here?"

"Atsumu, gross."

Hinata laughs and says that it's just a tongue twister and asks if they wanna learn. He teaches an easy one.

At the end of it, Bokuto was crying because he couldn't get it right, Sakusa said he had a headache and Atsumu was blushing because Hinata was saying stuff in Portuguese and _"Oh my God he's so beautiful speaking even if I don't understand a single word."_ was his only thought.

Hinata cried out of laughter, that was the funniest thing he witnessed in a long time. Maybe he should teach them other tongue twisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
